Nazobi Kirichigai
A clan is not truly extinct til' their legends have died with them. It is my ninja way to create a grand enough legend to prevent that from happening. The thirteenth seal is one with the Land of Water, and it shall always be so. '' - '''Nazobi, the Noh Mask' Documented History Born to lesser branch members of the Kirichigai Clan, Nazobi Kirichigai: (lit.ナッソビキリチガイ "To Craft Wooden Puzzle Boxes) was sought to be the saving grace of his mother and father. The two were both scroll merchants, living only on the reputable name of the Kirichigai and their prowess in fuuinjutsu. Nazobi's father in particular was actually quite the shinobi in his youth, working closely with the Monogatari Clan throughout his time enacting missions in the Land of Water. The Kirichigai had close ties with this clan, and this assisted Nazobi's father with later landing a book keeping job for a Kirigakure Weapons Factory along their home island's coastline. It was only after Nazobi's birth that the spotlight would fall upon his family once again. Despite being of the branch of family, he was born with the typically restricted to the main family Kekkei Genkai. This was visually seen as the boy was born with the black markings on his hands and blue-tinged fingernails. This news caught the current matriarch of the Kirichigai's attention, pressing her to demand the boy be taken under her own care to assist the boy in learning to harness the Ink Stone Spirit he was born with. He was taught under this matriarch for several years starting at an early age spilling into his time at the Kirigakure Shinobi Academy and causing the boy to be slightly stunted in baseline supplementary techniques due to his clan teachers strictly teaching him fuuinjutsu. The Ink Stone Spirit & Wood Carving Fuuinjutsu The Kirichigai's Kekkei Genkai is visually seen as black markings that form along the arms or hands of a clan member and blue tinting of the fingernails. These markings can be moved manually by forcing them to a certain location through use of chakra, or passively when performing hand seals. It is also known as the thirteenth by some clansmen, as seals can be formed along the hands simultaneously with other hand seals to perform specific techniques. The Kekkei Genkai is a manifestation of the Yin Release, and heightens the users ability to perform fuuinjutsu through various means; the first being able to create complex seals on their hands or arms which can mimic or enhance preexisting techniques, the other is to strengthen written seals on scrolls by focusing the markings to the fingertips when seals are being creates allowing more complex algorithms to be correlated. The Kirichigai were quite famous for their sealing techniques, enough so for their reputation to rival that of ancestors from Uzushiogakure. Some of these techniques are as follows; Chakra Registration Technique, Reality of Recollection Seal, Twelve Side Deconstruction Seal, and the Thorn Palace Creation Technique. They are also known for the unique wood carving and burning seals that are difficult to break or dissipate. To current popular knowledge, there are no other clans whom specialize in fuuinjutsu that utilize this unique form of sealing. The Strive for Perfection & The Research of Gekidan Gekidan is constantly seeking to perfect their art whether it be through ninjutsu, cooking, or music. Beneath their theater within Kirigakure is a large research lab which houses numerous experiments and each meant only to assist them in this struggle. The team is liberally able to bring subjects to this lab for the benefit of The Land of Water. Many successes have been created in this house of horrors, the masks of Tsubaki Monogatari, the many weapons of the Infiltration Corps, and the Artificial Chakra Nature Technique, to name a few. Chakra imbued ink in particular tends to be the root of Nazobi Kirichigai's research, utilizing this substance in combination with his kekkei genkai to perform complex and deadly seals that would typically take years or perhaps be impossible. Many years have also been contributed to the research of Juuinjutsu or Curse Seals, and over time have grown to be the majority of Nazobi's offensive arsenal. Extension of Kekkei Genkai & Kenjutsu Nazobi Kirichigai is a man with the goal to perfect every single thing he does, and as a result of taking up kenjutsu is constantly struggling to improve himself. He trains alongside Tsubaki Monogatari on a regular base, striving to reach the pinnacle of swordsmanship possible with his Kuretake. His sword form is very graceful, he utilizes his jian as more of an extension of himself than a simple killing edge. Swift, light strikes with no attempt to advance would be bombarded upon his opponent in an effort to debilitate rather than mortally wound. Each opening of his opponent being analyzed and effortlessly acted upon as if a second nature, strength and brutality taking a backseat with each strike. He also utilizes fuuinjutsu in combination with his kenjutsu. Shallow wounds would be doorways for malicious chakra to worm their way through and form aggressive juuinjutsu that slowly seal away opponents chakra network and greatly affecting motor functions. This fighting style is actually the center of Nazobi's arsenal, being the root of the Seven Aspects of Noh.